Anything is Possible
by AsianLovePandaSIU
Summary: In the drama of high school anything is possible for these 7 students.Although they don't know it themselves.Follow their adventure.  Triangle:Rocky/Gunther/Frankie Square:CeCe/Deuce/Tinka/Ty Rated T for safety. Sorry for the technical difficulties
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Note: They are 2 years older and they actually became friends and Gunther and Tinka became somewhat normal with no accent. And in your review send me an idea for my first story "How Can I Tell You" I have writer's block! And maybe you guys can help? Okay I got some PMs saying that they couldnt get to this so I hopefully fixed it and I'm happy people actually want to see this so thank you! =3**

**Tinka's POV**

I walk into school to find CeCe and Ty kissing. Gosh why wont they just get a room I mean CeCe is one of my best friends and ever since she got with Ty I've gotten more gloomy and the only people who notice was Rocky,and Gunther. Who were canoodling over on the bench and I just sighed and I had the strength to go to my locker. Since CeCe and Ty were making out by his locker which was next to mine I had to hide the view of them by putting the locker door as my protective eye shield.(Anyone else do that with their locker I know I do ROFL) I opened my locker and shoved all of my stuff in there and took out my stuff for my first two periods Which was with both CeCe and Rocky and unfortunately my 2nd was gym which was Also with Ty. I close my locker to find Deuce just slumping by the wall in a frown and as I realized staring at CeCe and Ty kissing. I suddenly took interest on why he was doing so,I did what I would've done and went to Deuce. 'Hey,Deuce may i ask you..why are you staring at CeCe and Ty stuffing their tongues down their throat?' I asked him as I sat down with him in the corner. He sighs 'Truth is that I really liked CeCe back then,and I still do to this day' he says. I squeal and coo "Aww!", causing everyone to turn around and look at Deuce and me. To my lucky day the bell rang before I could explain anything and ran to first period. So as I got to third period where CeCe and Rocky and I had class together rocky literally ran over me and screamed 'Tinka!' she yelled and trampled me over. 'What?' I asked getting off the ground and brushing off my shirt. 'Are you and Deuce dating?' she asked. 'Of course not,Rocky plus I wouldn't do that-' I cut myself off. She stared at me weirdly,but we ignored the subject and just got to our seats talking about other stuff which was mostly on Gunther and how she was talking about how I liked Ty,which just irks me. As CeCe came in she gave me a look and not a good one your mother would probably give you when you don't follow her orders when she asked you the billionth time and is ready to b!tch slap you. 'What were you and Deuce talking about?' CeCe growled. 'You seem jealous...wait you like Deuce!' I exclaimed 'Shush your mouth...fine I do." she finally admitted.I squeal under my breath. I could not believe my eyes and ears. I heard and saw Cecelia Amanda Jones admitting to a touchy subject. But,wait if she likes Deuce why she dating Ty. Did Ty bribe her? Did she have a little crush on Ty too? Does Ty like her and asked her our and she just agreed to it? My head was fogged up with questions my name had to be called 5 times for attendance and I think I got pushed off my lab chair. Since I saw myself on the floor when reality came back to what if he actually...No it can't be possible...can it?

**Ty's POV (Time:This Morning)**

So I was at school making out with CeCe Jones. Yes,my baby sister's "Best Friend for Life like Tinka". Oh how I love that name. No,not CeCe you circle of stupid,I meant Tinka. So you're probably thinking: Gasp,Ty why are you with CeCe when you like Tinka! Here's the thing CeCe and I were at her house while waiting for Rocky for karate since she started taking it in her sophomore year again. (CeCe,Rocky,Gunther,And Tinka are all sophomores while Ty,and Deuce is a senior now. And Flynn is in 7th grade). So we were playing 20 questions. She and I both asked each other who we liked. I said Tinka and CeCe said Deuce. I was a bit shocked by this but CeCe was clearly fine with it. But then we realized how much time they BOTH were spending time with each other. We thought to keep this to ourselves. CeCe thought they we're trying to make us jealous so we decided to fight fire with fire and so we come here 2 months of fake dating CeCe. We still have the theory though. So I saw Tinka coming from the corner of my eye. She took in a deep breath and opened her locker. She put the locker door straight up to her face. As usual she was disgusted by the PDA we as in CeCe and I show in public. But CeCe and I always see Deuce and Tinka talking laughing and seem to secretly be a couple. As she got her stuff I quickly just got back making out with CeCe again. We're used to it but the fact that it was fake still made it a little awkward. A few minutes later we heard as in Rocky,Gunther,CeCe and I heard a loud squeal from Tinka which made us all stop what we were doing and stare at her. What could they possibly talking about! CeCe and I gave each other the "It's time to tell our friends and ask them what the heck is going on with them" look. The bell rang. I headed off to Health class where Deuce and I will be talking. So I got to class sat down to see an empty seat to where Deuce had to sit. I took out all of my stuff. My notes,pencil,towel,ointment,alcohol,gauze,Vaseline, and bandages.(You never know if there is gonna be an accident that has blood included). Of course the fist aid kit supplies were in my backpack which I could bring into class. As the bell rang Deuce came flying in. Good he's here after attendance I'll ask him. "Dude,sorry I'm late. I got the Betwinkler #18 for Tinka."Deuce said still gasping for air. I clenched my fist,grit my teeth,and my whole body circulation quickened to the speed of light. "You..were...with...Tinka?" I tried to act casual but anger threw over me. He nodded with a confused look. "Dude,do you have a thing for Tinka?" I came clean with this question. He shook his head. I sighed in relief.I always believe Deuce he's a softie."Why?" my body tensed up when he asked me.. "Ughhmm...it's not like I like Tinka...hahaha Pshh that'd be weird.",obviously he could tell I was lying. "Listen,Ty...I actually like CeCe.." he confessed. So him and Tinka aren't a couple. Score! But why would it seem like that to me? No way...that can't be possible...

**Period 2 Tinka POV**

When I got to the locker room I was greeted with a lot of hey's and hi's. I met up with Rocky and Cebear. Okay so we have to meet with Coach Landez since our teacher was talking to another one. Okay today we are going to play volleyball. I'm guessing a lot of people liked volleyball cuz everyone in our class was here and that rarely happens. So Coach Emma's class which was mine and Coach Cook's class which was Ty's. So We we're split up into teams. Ty was in the opposing team YES! "Wait,Blue!" a voice called. Wait what do you mean wait no don't call wait. "You have to switch around since that team has too many people and the other has 2 less than yours. Great now he's in my team...and he chooses to stand by me. Can my day get any better?

**Note:Hope you likey! Send in a review my little reviewers =3**

**TEEHEE**


	2. Chapter 2:Do I Like You?

**Note:Hey,it's been forevers you know when that happens? I hate it when that happens so I will try to make it up to you guys. And I think that Moosh Mommy will have some creativitity flow! And who is she you ask she O-L-G-A youtube dot com slash Olgakay! I love her so much and I hope some people know her cuz she is so awesome and classy! I love you Olga!BTW I've been getting writer's block on this and I've been having some boy troubles so hear me out sorry for the rambling and here's the story :) Seeing Ariana Grande say MOOSH and Olgakay stuntdoubling for her was AWESHUM**

**I don't own SIU or the characters if I did I wouldve been announcing it to the whole world that I met Kenton Duty...yes thats right I'm a dreamer :)**

_**What happened in the previous chapter:**_

_**Period 2 Tinka POV**_

_**When I got to the locker room I was greeted with a lot of hey's and hi's. I met up with Rocky and Cebear. Okay so we have to meet with Coach Landez since our teacher was talking to another one. Okay today we are going to play volleyball. I'm guessing a lot of people liked volleyball cuz everyone in our class was here and that rarely happens. So Coach Emma's class which was mine and Coach Cook's class which was Ty's. So We we're split up into teams. Ty was in the opposing team YES! "Wait,Blue!" a voice called. Wait what do you mean wait no don't call wait. "You have to switch around since that team has too many people and the other has 2 less than yours. Great now he's in my team...and he chooses to stand by me. Can my day get any better?**_

Oh,great let the torture begin... CeCe came over and tapped his shoulder. He looked at her in confusion. She guided him where Rocky was,and by the looks of it Ty took Rocky's place,and Rocky to Ty's. I sigh in disbelief. Even in class you guys have to be mushy! I was there thinking in sight until I realized the game started,and the volleyball hit me in the stomach. My whole team looked at me in shock. "Tink! Are you okay?",Rocky exclaimed. I hold the side where the ball hit me. "Oh of course I'm fine I JUST GOT HIT WITH A VOLLEYBALL!"I yell. CeCe glare and smirks at me.. What's her problem? She has looks, she chas 2 guys that like or love her, and she had Ty that is what I yearn for. Ty goes by my side,and starts carrying me bridal style. I start slapping him with my free arm telling him to let go of me,and that I'm fine but I know that I'm not my stomach hurts, and my ankle cuz I had a huge blow,and I fell to the ground. I looked over Ty's back and looked over my back to see Rocky mocking Ty and me. Drawing a little heart in the air and points at us. While CeCe was growing furious her face started growing red. Her eyes looked like they were gonna blow up. She started to charge toward us and BAM straight right through Ty which made him fall. Which kind of made me fall with him. I landed horizantally across his chest. CeCe just realized what she had done and came to Ty. "Oh my gosh,what did I do?"She screams. Our coach approached us and I just stared up in guilty eyes. Ty was just plain old "Oh Crap WTF am I gonna do?" face. CeCe was well CeCe was...both smirking and guilty. "Jones,you are serving 2 weeks detentions",he boomed through his voice. "Hessenheffer, Blue, and other Blue bring Tinka to the office." he said softly talking to Ty, Rocky, and me. Rocky runs to where Ty and I were and saluted Coach Landez." She screamed to his face. I was afraid that he was about to give her a detention, but all he did was salute her back. Rocky grabbed my arm,and helped me up. She kicked Ty's arm,and said "TY BLUE GET UP!",she blew my ear up. Ty groaned and got up and put his arm around my waist which I know to hold me up but he could've put it over my shoulder. Trust me I don't want CeCe trampling us again. "Tinka are you okay?" Ty asked. I simply nodded. "C'mon,Tinka why won't you answer me?" he pressures. I ignore him,and we get to the nurse's office. I get set down in one of the chairs. Hey,I got to go wash my hands for a second",Ty explained,and he left the room. A nurse came in holding a glass of water and a bottle of medicine. She was walking toward me til' she tripped on he rhigh heels and tripped on her heels and spilled it all over the floor. "Oh dear,one second I will be back" she exclaimed. "Careful,Tinka I don't want you to slip."Rocky said. Ty came in striding across the floor and slipped and fell om the floor on his back."TY! Oops...Tinka and I forgot to warn you about the spillage.."Rocky said in a guilty tone. The nurse came running in. "Oh sorry young man. Ms. Blue can you help your brother into the chair." she asked. Rocky did so smirking. "Hey,guys I have to go."Rocky left to go to class. Now I'm alone in the nurse office with Ty...Great...anyone else feel doomed...just m**e?Okay**

**CeCe POV**

Why did I react like that when Ty was holding Tinka like that?..Am I developing feelings for Ty...oh...noo

**There you are! Sorry if it was bad I did this a like 8! and I really had to sleep so hear me out...again so BYE! **


	3. Chapter 3

Hey you guys sorry if you thought this was an update but its not.

Im very stumped on what I should do to all of my stories, and I'm planning to cancel all of them. But if you guys can give me some good ideas one what can happen I'll probably continue.

But I dont know what to do with all my stories.. So if you can give me ideas in the comments please it will help TONS


End file.
